Madoka's Plan
by Glorytommy
Summary: So Madoka is staying with SPR for a bit and has come to the conclusion that something... or rather two somethings around here are in need of her guidance. Seems like she has something up her sleeve and Lin is in on it!
1. The Observation

**Objective One – The Observation**

Sipping on one of Mai's famous cups of tea, a certain pink haired female leaned back in her seat, giving herself a full view of the rest of SPR. Her visit, as unannounced and random as her visits normally were, actually had a reason behind it. Lin and Noll had probably already had an inking of what it was, but she could tell Mai was pleasantly surprised and curious. Her being there was simple, really. She had come to check up on her lousy student and see how he was fairing. The boy wasn't one to call up and let everyone know on his own after all, and any time someone asked about his wellbeing they received the usual smartassed and curt responses. Martian and Lucella were just barely an exception to the rule, but that didn't mean he told them much either. Imagine how _frustrating_ that could be. Truly he was lucky she liked him... otherwise she'd have a few choice words for him.

Though, she supposed she didn't really know why she expected to learn anything more from coming to visit personally. She was unsurprisingly being given the cold shoulder by Noll. She would have thought that he would have learned by now that pretending she wasn't there wouldn't make her disappear. That boy... honestly. Lin on the other hand had at least greeted her and made an attempt at small conversation every now and then on his way back and forth from the filing cabinet. Not to say that he was necessarily warm and inviting about it, but truly when was that man ever? The fact that he had made any effort at all to talk to her spoke volumes. While everyone saw the Chinese man as a silently judging stick in the mud, she chose to see him as a bit of a shy anti-social. She was aware that the notion of Lin being shy was a bit of a stretch, but the mental image made her laugh.

With a content sigh as the tea did it's magic, Madoka's attention turned to the brunette shuffling through papers on her desk. The task itself looked tedious, but the teen seemed to be relatively content if her light hearted humming was any indication. The older woman could not say that she'd be in the same mood if she had to do the same task. Paperwork happened to be the bane of her existence. Unless, of course, she was doing something fun like research. Digging up dirt on people and places was her specialty after all. Filling out forms and filing, however, was not.

She took notice as the teen girl jumped at the request of Tea that came from behind the closed door of Noll's office. As rude and demanding as the order was, Mai still complied instantly, which she expected had took months for Noll to properly condition. Taking another sip from her own beverage, she watched curiously as Mai scrambled to the kitchen, kind of like an obedient wife. Of course she knew that the teen was a little too rebellious to fit the mold, but the thought made the woman chuckle. When she thought about it, those two would make a good couple wouldn't they? Mai would surely be able to keep the silly boy in check from what she had both heard and saw about the two's encounters with each other.

Crossing her legs she followed Mai with her eyes as she walked briskly from the kitchenette to her boss' office. Just as the brunette stepped in, Lin came out of his own hideaway. He paused briefly in his step when he saw Madoka sitting on the couch, trying to make herself comfortable. "You're still here…?" the stoic man questioned, continuing his destination to the filing cabinet. She knew he didn't mean anything by the question. Since he'd had the pleasure of working with her over the years, Lin knew Madoka wasn't the kind of person to sit around silently for too long. She liked to keep busy. He had probably expected her to have left back to her hotel room by now.

Smirking behind her teacup she couldn't help but chuckle, "I told you. I'm observing. _Those_ _two _are curious as to how this branch is being run… and of course about a certain someone."

Lin knew of course who 'those two' were—Noll's parents. The boy wasn't too keen on keeping in contact with them on a regular basis, outside of updates on work happenings, which of course made them worry about him. Lucella especially. Seeing as Madoka was here, Lin's constant updates weren't enough to ease their nerves. The man tended to focus on the boy's physical wellbeing and while Noll's health was always a concern, Lucella craved to know how her son was fairing socially. Not that Noll had ever had much of a social life.—A fact that merely elevated his mother's worry.

"I see…" was the only thing that left Lin's mouth as he pulled out the file he had been looking for, causing a moment of silence to fall between them.

As if to break it, the door of Noll's office was violently slammed shut, leaving a fuming Mai in its wake. Obviously miffed, the brunette spun on her heel, grabbed the knob of the door and opened it again only to slam it a second time. This motion repeated until a hand caught the offending object.

"_Mai_…" the owner of the hand practically hissed, wrenching the door open and away from the girl's grip.

With it taken from her, Mai's anger was replaced with a bit of fear as her boss' cold steel gaze peered at her. At first she tried to hold her ground with a defiant look, but his intimidating stare almost immediately got to her. Chickening out, she made a break for the kitchenette, an angry boss in tow.

Lin and Madoka stared at the opening of the kitchenette not knowing whether to be shocked or ignore the mini dispute. Well, Madoka did anyway. Lin was already half used to such antics by now. Both, however, where probably wondering what had caused it. It wasn't a complete mystery though. Noll had obviously said something he shouldn't have to the poor girl.

Eventually, the two came back into view and the raven haired boy headed back for his office, unaware of the brunette secretly sticking her tongue out at him from behind. The young duo only stopped in their actions at the sound of laughter coming from the other side of the room, where Madoka was chuckling at Mai's childish reaction and Lin was trying his best not to look the slightest amused.

Naru looked quizzically at his 'former' mentor, obviously having been too focused on his assistant to even notice the woman's presence at first. "This isn't a lounge. I'm sure you can go mingle at the café across the street," he said with a glare, the obvious translation to his statement clearly suggested for her to leave.

The woman arched an eyebrow and grinned. She supposed it was probably time to tell him why she was there. "Sorry… no can do. I'll be accompanying you for a while, cases and all."

This resulted in a deep frown from the boy. This news was definitely unpleasing from the look on his face, but there wasn't much that he could do about it, as they both knew. The orders came from over his head. "How long?" He pressed, jaw clenched.

Madoka shrugged, casually sipping on her tea. "A few months. Until I'm satisfied. Just think of me as your new temp."

Mood turning even more sour, the young man went so far as to grunt ever so lightly. "If you want to be here that badly, I'm sure Mai could use some assistance…" Noll commented glancing at the ever growing pile of paper threatening to slide off the girl's desk.

Despite the internal groan her brain let out at the thought of shuffling papers, Madoka decided to play along for the sake of the boy's sanity. Even she was aware at how much she could drive him up a wall, something that was both a blessing and a curse. Setting her cup down, she stood up and saluted playfully, "Yes, _sir_."

Not nearly satisfied, the boy retreated back to his office solemnly. Probably to sulk or brood, or whatever it was young men did these days when things weren't going their way.

Pleased with herself, Madoka's eyes glance over to Lin—Correction: to the empty space where Lin had once been standing. Instantly confused, she exchanged a look with Mai who obviously hadn't noticed him slip out either.

"Ninja?" The young woman offered as a solution, causing the two to laugh at the ridiculous idea and the interesting mental image that came with it.

* * *

><p>Mai and Madoka's day went along with relative ease. Paper pushing wasn't so bad when there was someone there to distract from it's mundane routine. As they were filing the massive mound of work most of their conversation focused around the two reclusive males tucked away in their dens. A topic that went on even after the filing had finished, and the comments had ranged from their weird habits to their independent quirks. By then it had to be at least twelve in the afternoon, not that they were paying the clock much mind.<p>

Their giggles came to a halt when a voice rang for what felt like the hundredth time, "Mai, tea."

Sighing the brunette slowly got up, the day's constant up and down finally taking a toll on what was once bubbly energy. Not ready to let the girl's inner fire burn out just yet, Madoka snickered and patted the girl's head, "Come on. I'll help; we can make Lin some too."

Mai gave her a grin and a nod as the two of them stepped into the kitchenette. They decided to divvy up the work; Mai had Naru's while Madoka had Lin's.

After a few minutes of chatting, the kettle whistled and the two got to work. Surprisingly enough to Mai, Madoka knew exactly how Lin liked his tea. Of course, she was aware that the two had worked together pretty closely in the past as mentors to Naru and Gene, but even so, to see the woman put the drink together effortlessly without any hesitation or uncertainty meant that she had remembered it despite the length of time the two had now spent apart. It was impressive. Of course, Mai had still remembered how Naru liked his tea, not that he wanted anything fancy... but even so she had been nervous giving him his first cup back. She thought for sure she had gotten something wrong. If she did though, he hadn't said anything.

While Mai was pondering Madoka's confidence, said woman openly watched Mai's impressive finger work. It was like the girl had a gift for making the beverage. Her hands flowed naturally, instantly knowing where everything was and how to get the most use out of it. Watching her was like watching a master chief making their signature dish. To say she was mesmerized was an understatement. No wonder Naru was so addicted.

"Alright. Let's get our boys some tea," Madoka grinned playfully, balancing Lin's tea in one hand as she placed her free hand on her hip.

Mai giggled and motioned for the older woman to lead the way, "Righty-o."

Strolling out of the kitchenette, the two split up and headed over to their respective doors.

Not really bothering to knock, Madoka slid quietly into Lin's office, a small grin on her face. His desk faced the door—a habit she supposed he'd kept since that one morning years ago when she'd actually managed to scare him back in England—and the room itself was a bit dimmer than the rest of SPR. It wasn't as dark as her pupil's room, though… and it felt a bit warmer too.

Unsurprisingly, her arrival was greeted by a slightly raised eyebrow and a quick glance. "I bring tea," she explained stepping around the desk and setting the cup down just within the man's reach.

"Thank you," Lin said softly, taking a small sip as he resumed his typing.

"Mn-hm." Madoka nodded and leaned against the wooden desk as she glanced out the window. The slight tilt of her head indicating to him that she had something on her mind.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked not looking up from his computer screen. Something told him he probably shouldn't have asked, but she had a way of getting him to do the opposite of what his common sense told him to do.

"Ah—well… I suppose…" she trailed off, tapping her fingernails together in thought. Truth be told there _was_ a thought that had circled her mind for the better part of the day. Or rather an idea, really... and she believed he would probably be the best bet in helping her out. The question was…. Would he do it? "You see. I've got a proposition… Well a plan, really. Care to listen?"

* * *

><p>Hmmmm. Hehehe, I'll end it there. Think you can guess what that plan may be? I had this idea a while ago and couldn't help but type it up. I know what direction I want this to go in, however as for how it will get there? I'm not sure. But do not fear! Everything will be sorted out in this jumbled up so-called-brain of mine.<p>

If there are any spelling errors I'll fix the soon. I'm a bit tired so I'm sort of out of it at the moment…

_Last Edited 05.07.2015_

Please review!


	2. Partner in Crime

**Just realized I didn't do this on the first chapter (or at least I don't think I did) but anyway:**

**Disclaimer- Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me, that credit goes to its wonderful author.**

* * *

><p><strong>Objective 2 – Partner in Crime<strong>

Lin paused mid-type and leaned back in his chair, dark eyes scanned over the woman with a skeptical look; barely noticeable through his blank expression. She had his full attention, but he was sure that whatever her plan was it would be troublesome. Especially since it seemed like she needed his help. Exhaling he braced himself and waved a hand carelessly—signaling her to go ahead and begin explaining her 'preposition'.

Madoka grinned, a mischievous air seemed to admit from her causing Lin to tense slightly. Now he was sure he wouldn't like it. A devilishly grinning Madoka meant trouble—bothersome trouble.

"Well," she began as she nonchalantly circled his desk—reminding him a bit of how a shark circles its prey. "I've been doing some thinking and a little observing and have come to the conclusion that there is just a whole lot of emotional tension that seems to have been circulating SPR for a while now." She crossed her arms and scuffed her shoe against the carpeted floor as she continued, "Most of which is coming from two of the youngest members of our lovely ghost hunting branch—Noll and Mai. They just don't know how to express themselves, it's been two years since Noll's return and the two have made absolutely no progress. If anything they've been knocked down a few pegs all thanks to the whole 'you don't love me you love Gene' thing."

Lin mentally sighed, he should have known this was going to be about those two, Madoka's sharp eyes were following them around like a hawk all day. Setting his elbow on the arm of his chair he rested his head onto two of his twig-like fingers and watched as she prowled around his office. "Just what are you getting at, Madoka?"

The woman rolled her eyes at his 'what are you up to now' tone of voice and grabbed hold of the back of his chair, leaning forward she cupped her hands over his ear before whispering lightly into it.

As moments passed Lin's face began to change ever so slowly. His jaw tightened. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing. All the while he became dangerously silent, so much so one might think he had stopped breathing. Madoka leaned away, eyes pinned on his face as she waited. She could already guess that his answer would be one she wouldn't like and of course she was right.

"No."

"But—"

"Madoka." He cut her off with a tone of voice that held no room for argument—well at least it would have had it been anyone other than her.

"Lin." She mimicked.

In an attempt to ignore her—hoping she'd go away—he turned back to his keyboard to get back to his work, only for the bold—_stubborn_—woman to squeeze herself in between him and his precious computer. Lin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he glared at her midsection not daring to look up at the pleading look on her face—the same look that had undone him in the past. "_Madoka,_" he warned a second time, his voice much more firm.

"Lin," she called calmly this time, squatting a bit so she could get him to look her in the face. "I think this could really work. With you as my partner in crime we could pull this off. I know I'm kinda asking you to be the bad guy here but I'll be right behind you every step of the way—pulling the strings from the sidelines. Noll's not getting any younger, Lin. He's already twenty-four and has yet to have anything close to a solid relationship or a relationship at all for that matter."

He shook his head, "No. Do you realize how wrong this could go?"

"Of course! But it won't! Those two just need a push—no more like a shove—in the right direction. It'll all work out."

"No, Madoka."

"But, Lin—"

"_Enough_," he snapped.

Madoka pouted, a sad puppy-dog look covered her features, "_Fine_." The bitter word brought a wave of disappointment with it, but the man ignored her.

Sliding out from her spot wedged between Lin and the desk, Madoka turned sharply on her heel and headed out the door, swinging it out harshly. Unexpectedly, she stopped before making it fully out the room and placed her hands on her hips as if an idea had just struck her.

Lin had a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Mai watched Madoka disappear into Lin's office, strolling in as if the woman owned the place. The youngster giggled, partly wishing she had the audacity to just barge into Naru's office that way but she knew she would suffer the wrath of the man's cold glare if she did… and no one was ever really prepared for that.<p>

Taking a deep breath Mai shifted her weight and tapped lightly on her boss' door. Eventually a deep, "Come in" commanded from behind the thick wood.

Putting on a light smile, Mai opened it and slid into the darkened office. Her smile grew slightly when she spied her boss working diligently, not bothering to look up at her as she approached-like usual. Normally, she would have been offended, but her mind was still dwelling on the fact that Naru was _back_. Even after two years she couldn't get over it. It took him _three whole years_ to come back from the main branch. Madoka had been left in charge of SPR in his steed as vice-president and even though she was a great boss it hadn't been the same. So to see him sitting there like that brought back so many memories.

"Do you plan to become a living statue?" a slightly peeved Naru asked glancing up from his work. "If you are, I'd rather you not hold my tea hostage in the process."

Rolling her eyes, Mai pursed her lips and took her time getting to his desk, much to Naru's obvious displeasure. Setting the cup just within the tea-a-holic's reach she stood there, hands clasped behind her back, waiting for the thank you that would ultimately never come. A habit she had never broken for whatever reason.

Mai's brown eyes took in the silently working man with slight nostalgia. Naru had defiantly changed a bit in the past five years—if you counted the two years after his return and the three years spent in England—, he now let his hair grow an inch or two longer than he use to before cutting it and he had grown ever so slightly taller too. Lin was still the tallest but Naru was pretty much the same height as Bou-san now… give or take a few inches. Though, his physical appearance aside, his personality hadn't changed. He was still the same ol' narcissistic Naru as before… and surprisingly, she was ok with that. It comforted her for some reason.

"…I said, is there anything you need?" Naru's voice broke her out of her train of thought, "Have you gone death?"

Mai's face heated up in embarrassment under his icy blue stare. How long had she zoned out? "I… uhh…. Huh?" _'Oh yeah. _Real _intelligent Mai.'_ She grumbled to herself mentally.

Naru sighed. "Stop zoning out and get back to work," he ordered, resting his chin in an open palm, "or would you rather stare at me all day?"

"Yes. I-I mean no… I-I mean…" she wanted to kick herself, "Back to work I go!" the girl saluted idiotically, a light shade of pink flushing her cheeks as she exited the room in a hasty manner, not catching the man's small smirk.

Shutting the door softly she sighed and leaned against it in an attempt to calm her embarrassed features. As her face turned back to its usual color, Mai let her eyes wander over to Lin's office door. Had Madoka not come out yet? The woman wasn't in the reception area so Mai assumed that was the case. She couldn't help but wonder what was taking her so long…

Mai didn't have much chance to dwell on the thought as her attention was pulled toward two figures making a rather loud entrance through the front door.

"Move it you shady Monk," Ayako growled elbowing Takagawa in the ribs.

"You're in _my _way you useless Miko," Monk countered, earning him a harder nudge to his side.

Neither of them seemed too keen about their rather awkward predicament. They had obviously both tried to beat each other to the door only to have somehow gotten themselves wedged together in the door frame.

Mai snorted and walked up to the two, "What are you guys doing?"

Monk grinned, "Oh… we're just, you know… hanging around. How's it goin'?"

Ayako took advantage of his momentary guard drop and rammed him against the door frame, his head hitting the wood rather painful '_thunk_'. Monk dropped to his knees in agony clenching his forehead, "What the _hell_, Ayako?"

The red headed miko 'humph'ed and straightened out her blouse. "Ladies first," she purred triumphantly and walked over to the sitting area.

Mai sweatdropped, "I'll go get you some ice, Bou-san."

* * *

><p>To Madoka's surprise and pleasure Ayako and Bou-san were sitting comfortably in the seating area, looking a bit more civilized that usual—though the rather large ice pack the monk was holding against his head told her it hadn't been that way too long ago. She tilted her head slightly, placing her hands on her hips, just when had they come in?<p>

Glancing back at Lin—who seemed to be trying to figure out her next move—she smirked. An idea forming in that pretty little head of hers.

Ignoring the deepened frown that found its way onto Lin's face, Madoka glanced back to the two adults speaking with Mai, clapping her hands she got their attention. "Bou-kun! Ayako-chan! Long time no see~!" she chirped loud enough for Lin to hear through the open door. "Do I have a few stories for _you_."

"Stories?" Ayako asked in slight interest, as much as the woman would probably try to deny it, she could be a bit of a gossip.

A cat-like grin spread across Madoka's face as she took a few steps toward them. "Did you know that Lin wasn't potty trained until he was five years old? True story. Poor boy was afraid the toilet would eat him."

Monk cracked a smile and stiffened a laugh, "What? No way!"

Ayako chuckled and Mai giggled in surprise, but felt a bit of slight embarrassment for Lin.

"Mmhm. And when he hit grade school he had this cat named 'Huāshēng', who happened to be a bit violent. It clawed at him a lot, but he refused to give it up because his first crush had given it to him as a gift."

"D'aww that's so sweet!" Mai squeaked.

"Isn't it?" the pink haired woman agreed, "It's too bad that the girl didn't like him back. Our handsome Lin was a bit of a troublemaker, he was the kind of little boy that picked on the girl he liked."

"Where'd you get all this info from, Madoka?" Monk asked a bit curious.

The woman chuckled, "I have my sources."

"What else was Lin like?" Mai asked, wanting to know more about her silent co-worker.

Madoka was more than happy to comply. "Well… there was this time when Lin was little and he was tricked into playing—" Madoka's words were cut off as she was tugged back into Lin's office, the door slamming shut leaving two confused—but amused—adults and a dumbfounded young lady in its wake.

* * *

><p>Naru frowned at the sudden racket plaguing his business as he heard the arrival of two loud and obnoxious voices that could belong to no other than the always vexing Matsuzaki and Takigawa. He sighed for what seemed like the fifth time that day. Didn't those two know how to walk in <em>silently<em>? He had told them many times before, SPR was not a _zoo_. Where was their professionalism? They were representing him, which meant everything they said and did reflected on him. They _were_ a part of SPR after all…. Technically.

Skillfully blocking out the ruckus, the ghost hunter focused back on his work. Shifting through various possible cases, he soon came to the conclusion that there wasn't really much to look at. A fact that pulled his mouth into a frown. None of them caught his interest. They all seemed too textbook and/or had claims that had obvious non-paranormal explanations. With a sigh, he tossed them off to the side without a second look.

Honestly… was it so hard to find a decent case?

Rubbing his temples in annoyance he glanced around his office, his eyes landing on his row of bookcases. The overworked gears of his mind reeled and the man stood, suddenly determined for a good read. Something to lighten his mood a bit—if that were possible.

Walking along the shelves, blue eyes scanned over the book spines until they stopped on one labeled, '_The Mysteries of Astral Projection_'.

Instantly his mind went back to Mai. The girl had made quite the progress over the years with Lin and Madoka in improving her abilities, but she was still far from perfect. He couldn't recall how far he had gotten in the book but he did remember starting it. Perhaps with more insight he might be able to give aid in her training. She wouldn't be able to rely on the spiritual guidance of his brother forever... at least, that was the ideal. Gene deserved to pass on.

Reaching up to grab hold of the book, he was startled by the sound of a slamming door resulting in him losing his grip on the object. It fell off the shelf, hitting him in the head. Silently fuming, he let the pain pass for a moment, his fists clenching in annoyance.

Enough was enough.

Leaving the book forgotten on the floor Naru stormed out of his office glaring intensively at the three awestruck hooligans staring off dumbly. Each holding various looks of confusion and curiosity. Before Naru opened his mouth to speak Bou-san spotted him and held up the hand not holding a bag of ice to his head in defense, "It wasn't us."

Mai nodded, backing the older man up. "Madoka's teasing Lin-san… I think…"

Ayako stayed silent holding in a chuckle.

As if on cue Madoka came skipping out a minute or two later, a pleased look prominent on her face. It was obvious she had just gotten her way with something. As for what? Naru didn't care. "Stop causing a commotion," he reprimanded in a harsh tone.

Instead of cringing like a normal person, Madoka smiled, "Yes. Yes. Of course." Her words were passive—Naru realized—and seemed to just brush off his command as if it were nothing.

"I _mean it_," and with that he returned to his bat cave.

* * *

><p>Lin watched Madoka cautiously as a smirk slowly grew on her face. It was enough to make anyone that knew her nervous. Madoka going from a disappointed pouty look to an 'I've got you where I want you' smirk was anything but a good thing. This worry was confirmed when the woman began to speak obnoxiously loud to the figures outside his office—who were identified as the oh-so aggressive Monk and Ayako. Lin grunted to himself and turned to his computer. Whatever she was planning he wouldn't let it get to him, he refused to play her games.<p>

"Did you know that Lin wasn't potty trained until he was five years old. True story. He was afraid the toilet would eat him."

Lin twitched. So that was how she was going to play things? His lips tightened, _'Don't let her get to you.' _He warned himself.

"Mmhm. And when he hit grade school he had this cat named 'Huāshēng'. That was a bit violent and clawed at him a lot, but he refused to give it up because his first crush had given it to him as a gift."

'_Don't let her get to you.'_

"Isn't it?" the pink haired woman agreed, "It's too bad that the girl didn't like him back. Our handsome Lin was a bit of a troublemaker, he was the kind of little boy that picked on the girl he liked."

'_Don't let her get to y—'_

"Well… then there was this time when Lin was little…"

The Chinese man shot up out of his seat and snapped his head in Madoka's direction. She wouldn't bring _that_ up would she?"

"…and he was tricked into playing—"

Oh she _would_—if he didn't stop her that was.

Lin acted fast and darted toward the open door. Reaching out he grabbed the bane of his existence by her collar and dragged her back into his office, slamming the door behind him. He glared daggers in her direction, "How long do you plan to play this little game?"

Madoka smiled, amused at his disgruntled look. "Depends."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"No… of course not. I'm just… being very persuasive."

"Madoka stop being so childish."

"I'm not."

"Madoka—"

"_Lin Koujo._" The use of his full name shut him up for a second, a trick that his mother had no doubt taught her. "Look. I _really, really_ think this could work," she told him wholeheartedly, her pure intentions evident. "Please help me out with this. I swear I'll take full responsibility if anything goes haywire. Scouts honor."

The man let out a tired sigh, eyes looking over her determined features. He doubted she'd let this go anytime soon and it wasn't that he couldn't do what she was asking of him… but he knew there would be repercussions. She said she would take on the blame, but it would be his fault too if he were to accept. Her want to help Noll and Mai out was admirable; he too had felt the two had gone one step forward just to take two steps back.

Truly, Lin was torn. He could help the woman and risk being shunned and hated if the plan were to somehow fail or reject Madoka's will and have her bugging and/or blackmailing him for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure how much dirt she had on him, but it was most likely a lot. She was just that good at digging up information.

Finally coming to a decision he closed his eyes and relaxed his tense shoulders. "Fine," he said eventually, the word coming out low and was barely caught by Madoka.

"Hmm?" She brightened instantly, leaning in closer as if she hadn't heard him the first time though they both knew she had.

Lin exhaled, "For Noll and Taniyama-san… I will help you with your little 'mission', so to speak."

"Oh wonderful!" the woman's eyes twinkled, "We'll start as soon as the moment arises. I'll let you know," she spoke quickly as she headed toward the door. "Don't worry Lin everything will work out just fine," she promised, and with that she left.

Lin slugged over and slumped into his seat, a rather tired and slightly sulking look covering his face—which unsurprisingly was the usual side effect when dealing with a Madoka on a mission. Leaning his head back the last few words of what she had whispered in his ear echoed in his head.

"_Noll needs a rival. You could play the part rather well, I think."_

Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Ehehehehehe. Poor Lin, ne? I felt kinda sorry for him as I was writing this… xD<p>

Weeee, it took me a bit to write this (I was writing this during my study halls and lunches and was having a blast!) and of course I was also being my lazy self…. I still have yet to update my other lovely stories, but I shall get around to that do not worry!

Review and tell me what you think! I'll love you forever ~

Bai Bai!

_Edited 05.07.2015_


	3. Plant the Seed, Phase 1

**Objective 3 – Plant the Seed, Phase 1**

Madoka placed another pile down on Mai's desk and sighed, stretching her back as she glanced at the clock. 12:15 PM.

A smile forming on her lips, the woman turned to the young lady sorting through a depleting stack of documents. "Hey Mai?" Madoka called sitting back in her temporary seat on the other side of the girl's desk, "When's your break again?" she questioned.

Mai took a moment to look up at the clock, "Uhhh… in five minutes actually…."

"Oh good. Wanna go to the café down the street? I hear they're having a special," she cooed, clasping her hands together with a look that left no room to deny her.

"Sure, I don't have anything else planned," the younger woman accepted with a smile.

"Awesome." Standing up, Madoka fixed the creases of her blouse. "I'll see if the boys want to go. The more the merrier, right? Besides, they shouldn't stay cooped up in here all day. They're starting to look more and more like vampires by the minute!" Not waiting for Mai's input, the pinkette crossed the room and strolled into Naru's office, knocking on the door as she entered.

She was immediately met with a hard blue gaze. "Etiquette indicates knocking _before_ entering and waiting to be _invited_ in," her former student pointed out, swirling the leftover tea in his mug.

"Shall I go back and do it right, Young Master?" Madoka joked with a chuckle, finding it kind of hypocritical he'd speak of manners. He only ever showed them when putting on appearances for clients, or when fishing for information.

Drinking the rest of his cup's contents he set it down and picked up a stack of papers, looking them over. A moment of silence passed between them before he sighed, "What do you want now?"

"_Well_, Mai, Lin, and I are going to go have a lunch break. Wanna go?"

"Oh?" he asked. Surprisingly to Madoka he seemed to actually mull it over for a few moments. Leaning back he exhaled, "Maybe another day. I'm in the middle of something."

"You sure?"

Naru nodded, and for a split moment Madoka saw ten year old Noll again... back when they used to semi-get along. Before his rebellious years.

Smile softening, she stepped closer. "Well, I think they do carry out. Want us to bring you back something?"

Figuring agreeing would get her out of his office faster, he indulged her. "… Fine." Pulling out a pad of sticky notes he scribbled something down on one of them and held it out to her. "Here."

Taking the piece of paper she grinned, "Alrighty. We'll be back!"

Exiting his office, she hummed a happy tune and headed off toward Lin's next, where she could him once again hunched over his computer. He frowned as soon as she entered. "What do you want now, Madoka?"

She pouted at his greeting. Did none of the men in the office have any class? … or was she really just that bad? At least, she supposed, Lin had a reason to be cautious and slightly annoyed with her. "We're going across the street for lunch, coming?"

The Chinese man stopped typing, "We?"

"Mai and I," she explained rocking on her heel. "Naru took a rain check, but asked us to get him something." Smiling she leaned forward, "So, are you coming?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "….Why do I have a feeling you're up to something?"

"Maybe because I am." She admitted with a smirk. "Now come on. Operation, 'The Green Monster' is a go." The woman commanded as she left the room, leaving no room for protest.

Upon entering the lobby she spotted Mai in the process of putting on her jacket. Smiling, Madoka walked up to her, "I got Lin to go. Naru's staying."

Mai seemed a bit disappointed at the news but smiled back, "Typical Naru."

Madoka chuckled and grabbed her own coat, "You can say that again." Fishing he her pocket, she pulled out her phone and fiddled with it a bit as they waited for Lin.

When everyone was ready, they left the building and headed down the metal steps to the lightly crowded sidewalk. Just as they reached the other side of the street Madoka's cell phone went off, and the three paused as she answered it.

"Hello? Ah—really? No way... Tch. Alright, I'll be right there." Giving her companions an apologetic look she ended the call. "Something just came up, you'll have to go without me."

Lin gave her a look and Mai frowned worrily, "Is everything ok?"

Madoka waved them off, "Oh yeah, everything's fine. I just _really_ have to go." She started hopping on her toes to emphasize that she was in a hurry.

"Oh, well. Ok then. Do you want us to get you anything?"

"Nah. Ah—but that reminds me. Here." She handed Lin Naru's sticky note. "That's what Noll wants." Turning to leave she saluted them both, "Have a lot of fun for me, ok?"

The two watched as she walked off with equally quizzical expressions. Realizing she was now alone with her slightly distant co-worker, Mai glanced at him and shifted awkwardly. Though they had worked together for a few years now, Lin was still unknown territory for the most part.

Sensing her discomfort, Lin looked up and their eyes met. He cleared his throat and gestured down the street. "We should go now if we want to get back to the office on time."

Mai nodded lightly and followed the tall man as he took the lead. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence all the way to the café, partly because she wasn't sure what the heck to stay to him. Once there, being the gentleman that he was, Lin held the door open for her as they stepped inside.

On the bright side, the place was cozy and made to look homey. The décor had a slightly western vibe to it with a bit of eastern culture in the mix. Looking at it gave you an almost instantly calming feeling as you walked in. Mai herself had checked the place out a few times with her friends, but it was a different experience now since she was with Lin.

The situation just felt... weird.

* * *

><p>Turning a corner Madoka grinned triumphantly. Everything was going just the way she wanted it to. The plan, after all, was simple enough: One, Noll had refused the offer.—which she knew he would do. Two, She got Mai alone with Lin. –which was easy with a simple fake phone call. (Man, phone alarms came in handy.) Three, Well… three was up to Lin. All he had to do was get Mai to have a fun time. Four... was still in the works… but she had an idea of what she wanted to do.<p>

The end result would be a step toward opening Naru's eyes and making him see that Mai's world doesn't revolve around him and there's a chance that someone could swoop in and take her if he continues to do nothing about his feelings.

Taking the long way back to the office, Madoka started mapping out the rest of her plan.

* * *

><p>A waitress seated them in a booth in the back of the café a few moments after their arrival and after ordering their drinks, they were left to decide on their meal.<p>

Mai already had an idea of what she wanted, so she turned her attention to her current lunch companion instead. Not being able to take any more silence, she decided to make conversation. "The Yakisoba is pretty good here," she informed as she saw him trailing over the item on the menu. She remembered him eating Yakisoba a few times before and figured it wouldn't hurt to mention it.

Lin glanced up from his menu with a nod. "So I've heard." His reply didn't leave her much to build off from, so they ended up staring at each other for a moment until he broke eye contact and went back to his menu.

Fiddling with her fingers, Mai let her attention wander around the room. It wasn't too busy, but there were a few couples, loners, and a family or two scattered about. She found herself paying attention to a specific family where a little boy was speaking excitedly to his parents, his mouth full of ramen. She couldn't hear what was being said but it was still adorable.

The sight brought her back to what Madoka had said before when she had given a little insight to what Lin had been like as a kid. Resisting the urge to chuckle at the memory, Mai glance back at the man who was now examining a picture on the far wall beside them. She bit her lip, "Hey Lin... What Madoka said before... Did you really think that the toilet would eat you as a kid?" Despite attempt to mask it, her voice showed her amusement as her mouth twitched upward.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Sadly."

"Awww. That's so cute." She giggled lightly leaning on her hand.

"Not so much as cute as embarrassing." Lin admitted, unamused.

"We've all done embarrassing stuff as kids… Heck, I used to run around with underwear on my head." Mai revealed, an embarrassed blush creeping on her cheeks.

Lin raised an eyebrow at this, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

The young lady leaned forward on both her hands, and fixed him with a curious glance. "How'd Madoka find out about that anyway?"

"She's met my mother. They keep in touch, and that woman makes it her mission to tell everyone she meets everything about me." He complained, clasping his hands together underneath his chin.

"She probably just wants to share her precious memories of her son." Mai smiled, "It shows she cares."

"There are other ways to show it."

"But that's her way."

The conversation went on even after they received their food. It was probably the first time she chatted with him for so long. It was nice, Lin was surprisingly a good conversationalist and if you asked him about himself he didn't seem to mind answering—within reason. She learned a lot more about him, like for instance it was his older sister (she didn't even know he _had_ an older sister) that was the one who convinced him the toilet ate people. He refused to say any more about the incident though.

When the time came to head back to work, Lin ordered Naru's food to go and the two left the café with satisfied bellies.

The walk back was silent but not the uncomfortable kind as it had been before. It was the kind where neither felt the need to start a conversation, they were just content with each other's presence, and besides Mai had already gotten Lin to talk so much already… she didn't want to push it.

She, however, couldn't help but pause outside a small grocery store she was familiar with. Her eyes focusing specifically on a claw game sitting untouched in a corner. She turned to Lin who gave her a questioning glance. "Hold on a second," she asked before scurrying into the store and over to the machine, Lin following behind shortly out of slight curiosity.

Pressing her hands against the glass, Mai peered in and scanned through the through of stuffed animals and other trinkets until she found what she was looking for. It was an adorable black Labrador Retriever plushie with a sour expression wearing smart-looking glasses over its haunting blue eyes and had a book tucked until his left arm. She grinned, "Good it's still here."

Lin raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a little too old for this silly game?"

"No." Mai pouted, digging in her pocket, "besides I _must_ have this plushie. It's calling to me… every time I come here I try and get it but I always walk away empty handed. Now it's personal. I'm going to beat this claw today."

Lin watched as she placed the correct amount of yen into the slot and poorly attempt to grab the black lab. It took five times for her to pick the lab up at the ankle, but it still ended in failure. He leaned against the machine, "Your wasting your money, Taniyama-san…"

"Just one more," she huffed placing more yen into the evil contraption. The claw grazed the dog's ear before retracting back to its starting point. Mai groaned in frustration and hung her head in defeat. "Alright, Lin… come on…" she mumbled turning to go. Her eyebrows furrowed when she didn't hear an answer or grunt of some sort but she assumed he was just being silent again and didn't turn back.

The sound of dispensing change and victory dings filled her ears and she spun on her heel, wide-eyed in time to see Lin bending down to reach into the prize slot. Walking over to her, he presented her with the plushie she had so desperately wanted.

Mai stood mouth a gap, "How… How'd you…" she stepped forward and grasped the animal as if it was a rare treasure.

"You're welcome." He glanced at his watch and took a deep breath. "We're late." Without another word he starting leading the way back to work, Mai following closely behind. She didn't stop smiling all the way there.

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered the office Madoka found Noll searching through the file cabinets. He looked up once he heard the door closing and his eyes went from her to the clock. "Where's Mai and Lin?"<p>

"They should be coming back soon… Something came up so I had them go ahead of me." She explained simply, pulling off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

Naru's frown seemed to deepen a fraction, "And what exactly might that have been?"

"Just stuff."

"Hm." He found the file he was looking for and headed back to his office, leaving Madoka with a "Don't cause trouble." To which she merely replied with a giggle that meant no promises.

It was only a few minutes later that he was out of his office again and back at the file cabinet. His eyes looking back to the clock for a second time, "They're still not here?"

"Nope." She answered, sorting through the few papers still left on Mai's desk.

"They're late."

"Looks like it."

"Which café did you send them to."

"Hoshi's."

"Then they should be back. That's not like Lin…"

"But it's like Mai."

Naru couldn't help but agree. The young woman was probably holding up Lin for something silly. Just as that though crossed his mind, the two missing persons walked through the door, Mai with a silly grin and a ridiculous looking stuffed toy in hand. He glared, "You're late."

"Sorry! That was my fault…" the brunette chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I was failing at the claw game and wouldn't give up." She started beaming, "but did you know that Lin was a master at that game? He won my plushie." She held it up for the other two to see.

Madoka smiled at her excitement, but Naru wasn't as amused. "If you're going to do pointless things do them on your own time." He reprimanded, "and don't drag others into your shenanigans." He left back to the solitude of his work space—without the file he was looking for Madoka noted.

Ignoring the party pooper, Mai took off her jacket and sat down grinning at Madoka. "Doesn't it look like Naru?"

"That's so cute, it does." She nodded examining the object. For a split second she and Lin made eye contact and she gave him a wink, before he followed Naru into his office to give him his food. Her smile widened as she handed the dog back to its new owner.

Phase One Complete.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long. I needed to reach deep down into my inner Madoka and find out how she'd want to get things started. Ahem… well… that and my English AP class as well as my Pre-Calc class are very demanding, it's hard to find time to write when your exhausted, ne?<p>

Anyway, hoped you like it!

_Last Edited 05.07.2015_


End file.
